Jay Black: Kyuubi Jinchuriki
by Jay425
Summary: I do not own nor do I profit in any way shape or form from Naruto or any off shoot of Naruto. This is the story of me Jay Black as the Junchuiki of the 9 tails. Follow me as I take the place of Naruto. I'm going to be melding things that happened to Naruto along with things that happen to me in my life.
1. Prologue

Name: Jay Black

Height: 5' 2"

Weight: 140lbs.

Gender: Male

Eyes: Black

Hair: Black

Ethnicity: Afurika

Description: Young male. Skin tone similar to that of someone of Thunder country origin. Has shoulder length black dreads. No distinguishing birth marks. Subject is rather well built for a preteen.

Abilities/Kekkei Genkai: None noticeable. Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi. Superior physical abilities.

The third Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi, read as he took a long hit of his pipe. He still couldn't believe this child was the legacy of the 4th Hokage. Staring out the window his mind began to flash back to that day 13 years ago.

* * *

It was December 23 and it was as cool 50 degrees in the village hidden in the leaves. The beauty of the day masked the fact that the strongest of the tailed beast was making its way towards the peaceful village.

"How did the Kyuubi escape?" Sarutobi wondered.

"From what I could gather from Kushina is she fought an enemy nin who used some sort of seal breaking jutsu that ejected part of the Kyuubi but left its chakra. So my guess is that when it was ejected the conscience and a part of the chakra escaped and it was able to regenerate to its normal self." the 4th recalled

"What are we going to do" the then retired 3rd asked his replacement

"Well we can't beat it that's for sure... I guess the only thing we can do is seal it into a child." The 4th said looking in the direction of the beast seeing fire and its red orange fur in the distance

"Who's child though?" the 3rd asked

"Let's see Kushina not due for another 9 months, civilian children don't have the chakra pathway flexibility, so... wait wasn't there an Afurika woman who died giving birth to a child." The 4th asked

"Yes there was." the 3rd said

Tossing one of his signature kunai towards the hospital the 4th disappeared in a yellow flash only to return to the roof top a second later.

"Let's see... His name is Jay Black. He was born a healthy baby with above average chakra coils. So this should work." the 4th read from the baby's medical file. "Prepare the child, evacuate the village and tell the remaining nin to prepare for the beast, Kushina and I are going to see if we can assist the nin trying to slow the beast." Minato said as he jumped off the roof towards his home

* * *

3 HOURS LATER

* * *

Shit had hit the fan, no this was worse this was like the city sewage hit a Shukaku wind blast. When Minato and Kushina arrived at the fox 1/2 of their troops were gone. All the jutsu they were throwing at it like hitting a stone wall with spit wads. The beast was now at the village, its massive tails flowing and crashing into the ground causing further damage. A 1/4 of the city was destroyed just from the tails alone.

* * *

IN A HIDDEN SEALING CHAMBER

* * *

In the middle of a giant sealing circle was a baby with brown skin similar to the Raikage's skin tone and jet black hair.

"How is everything going" the 4th asked as he was preparing to stall the Kyuubi

"We are almost done we just need 5 more minutes to finish the seal" Sarutobi said as he worked with the ink and brush.

"Alright" the 4th said as he disappeared in a yellow flash

* * *

ON THE TOP OF THE HOKAGE BUILDING

* * *

Appearing on the top of the Hokage tower, Minato looked at what was left of his village.

"It's really bad" a beautiful red head said

"I know I can believe you could have housed this thing." Minato said to his wife.

"Well you ready?" Kushina asked

"Yeah" the 4th said with a smile as he kissed her.

Kushina rushed towards the battle field while Minato began flashing thru the hand signs

" _Summoning Jutsu_ " the 4th shouted as a huge cloud of smoke appeared then fade to reveal Gamabunta the boss summon of toads

" **What is it Minato?** " the toad asked

Minato just pointed east.

" **Holy Hell. The rumors are true.** " the summon said as he looked at the best.

"Let's go we are wasting time" Minato said as he hopped on the toads head. With on jump the toad was in front of the fox.

" **What's the plan?** " Gamabunta asked

"Just stall" Minato said as he began the seals for Shiki Fuujin.

The fox thrust its hand paws at the toad but is met by the toads hands

" **What's wrong foxy** " Gamabunta said as he was winning there clash.

The fox eyes started darting back and forth until it saw what it was looking for.

" **Mine** " the fox said as it sent a tail towards Kushina Uzumaki. The tip touched her stomach and the seal on her stomach glow a feral red. Pulling the tail away the fox withdrew the chakra it left in the woman.

"KUSHINA!" Shouted as he saw he wife fall to the ground drained. Turning her head she locked eyes with her husband and in their gaze she told him she truly loved him and was sorry. The starring contest was finally broken when she was crushed by the fox's tail.

"No…." was all the 4th could say as tears poured down his face. Looking the fox dead it the face the Hokage could see the beast was smirking.

" **Minato Ima need you to hurry, the fox has gotten stronger form that chakra** " Gamabunta said as the fox was over powering him.

" _Shiki Fuujin_ " The 4th said as the sky turned gray with clouds. Over the center of the village a whole appeared in the clouds and the Shinigami descended to the village.

" **No, no noooo.** " The fox said as it was trying to escape

"Hold him Gamabunta" the 4th said as the Shinigami appeared in front of him.

" _Why have you summoned me mortal?_ " the god asked the Hokage

"I want to seal the Kyuubi in a child with the seal on him" Minato said

" _You know your soul is forfeit_." the death god said

"Yes I know and I accept the agreement" Minato said having come to peace with himself minutes before.

" _So it shall be_ " the Shinigami said as it grabbed the Kyuubi soul from its body. Then he cut the soul from the body and sealed it into the baby. Reaching into Minato's soul he pulls him from his body leaving it limp and dead. Having the soul he swallowed it, leaving Minato's soul to fight for eternity in its belly.

* * *

IN THE SEALING CHAMBER

* * *

Sarutobi and the Anbu stationed in the chamber watched as the seal on the baby glowed white then a bright white light flashed and the sealing was done.

* * *

FLASHBACK END

* * *

Sarutobi could not believe that that had happened even though it was a little over thirteen years later. The baby was now a teen and was in his last year of the academy. The villages hated the child and saw him as the fox itself. He had been attacked more times than Guy used the phrase "youth" in a year, yet still somehow managed to grow to be the tied for tallest person in his class even though the Kage knew that almost all the restaurants either refused to serve him or asked for double or triple the price. The fact that he made it this far in the academy was also a miracle because the 3rd was sure the teachers save for Iruka were ignoring the boy. He also knew the boy was a thief but the things he stole where necessities like clothes and the occasionally food item. None of the civilian or ninja police could catch him, the only people who could where Guy, Kakashi, the taijutsu specialist ANBU/jonin, and himself (on account of his tactical knowledge, Jay could run laps around is old body).

Looking at the other files of the possible genin candidates, he continued what he started before his mind went off on that flashback tangent. He was making the teams up. So far he had over 10 combos of the best teams he could make. The only thing that was left to do was see who passed the test tomorrow.

* * *

So ppl tell me what you think this is was my first fanfic story but i ended up deleting and rewriting it so pls help me grow as a writer. This story is gonna be a harem so tell me who you want to see and as you read I haven't introduced any of the other characters so if you want a different gender person in the harem let me know who everyone wants to see. So please review


	2. Graduation Day?

A stray beam of sun manages to make its way thru the blinds and hit the possible ninja to be in the face. With the deep breath all people take when waking up he stands out of bed. Today is the day he's been waiting for. All he had to do was pass this test and he'd be a ninja well on his way to leaving or destroying this village. Tired of wasting time the dread headed academy student headed into the bathroom to do the normal morning rituals and prepare for his hopefully big day.

Coming out of the bathroom in just a towel the daily outfit selection began.

"My ninja outfit is almost exactly the same as the ANBU, except my gauntlets have a spring action hidden blade." Jay thinks aloud "How else can I improve over standard ANBU gear? Let's see close toed combat boots steel in soles, heel, and toes and somehow still ridiculously comfy. And finally the piece de resistance" Jay said as he grabbed a cloak, the only thing separating him from real ANBU was his lack of a sword and a mask.

Steeping out of the small apartment the preteen is greeted with the Konoha's signature weather of 80 degrees and a calm breeze. Deciding against dealing with other people's bull shit the village's most hated person takes to the roofs and make it to the school in less than 10 minutes. Looking at the clock its 7:30 am class doesn't start for another 2 hours. Taking a seat in the top row far right against the wall the kid quickly joins the land of dreams.

"Jay" A male voice he recognized called

"Yea, Shika" Jay responded not opening my eyes

"You got the cards?" The Nara asked as he takes a seat 2 away from me

"Of course I'm always ready to take your money" Jay said flashing a smile

The two had been natural friends since they met. Shikamaru's lazy nature meshed well with the jinchūriki's apathetic nature

"Konoha Hold'em?" Shikamaru says shuffling the cards

"Only if you're ready to lose" Jay said as he place a stack of money on the table. Shikamaru follows suit by putting a stack of ones on the table.

"Funny. Jay I've been meaning to ask you what's up with the ANBU Jr outfit?" Shika asked as he dealt the cards

"What can I say the tank top is breathable, the cloak is sexy and the pants make my ass look amazing" Jay replied

"How did you get it though? ANBU clothes can't be anywhere near cheap" Shika said as he thought about the time his dad had to replace his jonin jacket because of a deer accident.

"I don't know Shika how an orphan with barely enough money to eat would afford high grade ninja gear." Jay said sarcasm virtually dripping from his words

"Barely enough my ass" Shikamaru replied "How much is in that stack the last time it was three grand" Shika said referencing the last time they played cards

"4.6" Jay replied

"How?" Shika said as he looked at his stack of 34 ones saved up from winning shogi and go games

"I'm going to be honest with you. There is a whole another part of this village you don't see. I'm talking about the underground, the black market, shit like that." Jay responded "You could take that baby stack you got and have this much in a week if you flip everything right."

"But isn't all that stuff illegal?" Shika was no idiot in fact he was the complete opposite but he only knew what he had been exposed to.

"That's why there is such a large profit margin" Jay said as he pulled out a small plastic bag "You know what this is?"

"Looks like the rocks u put in a fish tank" Shikamaru said after briefly analyzing the green rocks

"Well you are kinda right." Jay said as he placed the bag back in his pocket "Its street name is Konoha Krank. This shit is deadly as hell when not in its pure form and this isn't the pure form."

"What's the pure form then?" Shika asked

"A dark green powder that comes from a plant that grows in the forest outside the walls. Before it was made illegal the powder use to be used by ninja on missions where they had to stay awake for long periods of time." Jay explained

"Why was it made illegal?" Shika asked having heard some of his dad's friends referencing the powder when he was younger

"Because it may give you a boost of energy but there is also a chance it causes your heart to rupture" Jay replied "You'd be winning the fight then drop dead."

"Wait how do you go from powder to rock?" Shikamaru asked generally interested at this subject he had a very limited knowledge of

"Baking soda." Jay replied

"The white powder used in cakes and for shoes?" Shikamaru asked/stated

"Yep" Jay replied

"Ok you had me going there for a second" Shikamaru said glad he didn't completely fall for it

"Oh no it's true. You added both powders in a pot of warm water and stir; it all goes to the bottom as a large ass light green rock. Then you pour the water off take the still hot big ass rock and hit it with cold water and it breaks into these small pieces." Jay explained "The thing I don't understand is how the hell it turns into a completely different drug when you do that"

"So just adding baking soda changes from an energy boost to a what?" Shika asked with a raised eyebrow

"Man this shit turns you into a super ninja" Jay explained "The reason this is illegal is because it makes you stronger, faster, and you don't feel pain. Then the icing on top it increases your chakra. We not talking about a little bit either this shit can let a civilian take on a chunin. The three reasons this shit is illegal or at least the three reasons why I think it is because its highly addictive, it cuts your chakra reserves with repeated use, and the fact that if enough people use it, it could pose a major security threat. I'm just glad its high is so great it makes it hard for multiple uses to team up"

"So what's the price?" Shikamaru asked with a raised eyebrow

"Well whatever the current price of baking soda is plus 20k ryo for a 2 pound brick of powder."

"How the hell is this profitable then?" Shikamaru asked having flash backs of when his mom tried to teach him the basics of how a business works

"Oh this little bag might have a gram of the total powder in here and it goes for like 50 ryo. So I sell 2lbs worth and I'm making about 20,000 profits." Jay said doing some quick math in his head

"That explains how you can afford it still doesn't explain how a non-ninja and a kid got the gear you have." Shikamaru replied

"That's easy you send a whore in pretending to be some ninja's girlfriend looking for a birthday gift and then she buys it or you pay her to steal it either way she gets something though the cut is much bigger if she steals it" Jay explained "Straight flush" Jay said as he flipped his cards over revealing the king and jack of spades

"What a drag" Shikamaru said as he handed the dread headed jinchūriki a dollar

* * *

10 games later

* * *

"Ok I think I'm done" Shikamaru says looking at his stack which was now an inch shorter

"Well it was a joy taking your money" Jay said as I start counting my new money

"Yea yea" Shikamaru says getting in his standard nap position.

"Hey Jay, Shikamaru" A female voice interrupts my money counting

"Hey Ino" Jay replied while glancing up at the sexy blonde

"Sup" Shikamaru greets the blonde

"Let me get some money" Ino said staring at my money

Jay and Ino had become friends from both being friends with Shikamaru. Jay had to admit he was glad he was her friend it's not every day you get a natural ice breaker with the 2nd most attractive girl in class. Registering what the blonde had just said an idea popped into the drug dealing youth's head.

"Let's play cards for it." Jay offered with his well-known fox like grin

"But my money is at home" Ino says

"Fine, I'll bet money you can bet … your clothes" I say putting my plan into action

"No why would I do that." Ino rejects the idea "Perv"

"Really?" Jay replied with a raised eyebrow as he put the stack of ones away and pulled out the 100's

"Let's play" Ino says quickly sitting in the seat between him and Shikamaru

"The name of the game is Konoha Hold 'em…" Jay said as he shuffled the cards

* * *

Not being a complete bad guy Jay let Ino win a few games. Out of the 7 games we had played I allowed Ino to win 2 games. All she had to bet was her panties.

"Last game" Jay said looking at my hand

"Do I really have to take my clothes off" Ino said now regretting her decision to play the game

"Yea or I take my money back" Jay said as he dealt himself two cards. "I'll make you a deal though."

"What's the deal?" Ino asked with a caution in her voice

"If I win this hand I get see your pussy, if you win you get 5000 ryo." Jay offer counting out the ryo

"Sure" Ino says obviously confident in her hand

"Ok drop" Jay said with a smirk

Ino is the first to drop. Her hand is filled with a straight flush the 5 of hearts to the 9 of hearts

"Beat that" Ino said with a wide grin

"Ok" Jay said as he laid his cards down

The look on Ino's face could only be described as a look of shock, horror, and disbelief molded into one. Jay had the 10 and jack of hearts beating her with the higher flush

"How, that's impossible" Ino said tears forming in her eyes

"I thought he was cheating at first but i had Hinata watch one game and said nothing is out of place not even a spike of chakra" Shikamaru recalled coming to terms with his friends unnatural luck

"High flush, 5 all the way to the jack man what are the odds. Lady Luck you are truly a kind mistress" Jay said giving thanks to the lady who constantly helps me. "Alright let me see it"

"But there are people here…" Ino said referring to the other clan heirs that had come in during their games

"Just face me and hike your skirt up then slide your panties to the side so I can see. No one is behind me and the walls have ears but not eyes" Jay said putting the stack of money away

Turning towards me, she hikes up her purple skirt to reveal a lavender thong.

"See it's not that hard, now just slide your panties to the side" Jay say waiting like a kid for Christmas

Slowly the blonde reaches for her panties. Sliding the purple fabric to the side revealed her rose pink pussy which looked similar to a flower. Just then an aroma hit the nose of the jinchūriki, it smelled faintly sweet.

"There" Ino said closing her legs

"Wow you have a really nice pussy" I say smiling "and thank you" Jay said as he handed her 2500 ryo

"You're welcome" Ino says blushing brightly "What's this for?"

"Keeping your word" Jay said with a smile that hit the blonde hard in the chest.

"Alright quiet everyone" Iruka shouted "Today you all have a chance to become the next generation of ninja…" Iruka started

"Basically you all are going to take a 3 part exam. The first part is a basic ninja info test, the 2nd part is ninjutsu/genjutsu and the 3rd part will be taijutsu." Iruka finished "Now take a test a pass it down your row"

The written exam was by far the easiest of the exams; they had been drilling the info into the academy students heads since they were little.

* * *

"All pencils down. Next we will begin the ninjutsu stage. We are going alphabetically so Mr. Aburame you're first. Shino got out of his seat then walked to the back room, closing the door as he entered. After 5 minutes Shino emerges from the room followed by Iruka.

"Alright Jay it's your turn" Iruka said looking at his sheet then at the boy. Doing just like Shino the boy proceeded into the small room. Inside was just a room with no chairs or nothing just walls and the normal wall paper.

"Kai" the hopeful ninja pulsed his chakra causing a wave of blue to coat the room revealing Mizuki

"How did you know" The once hidden Mizuki asked

"I smelled you on Iruka when I was walking into the room" Jay say as he notice a coin in Mizuki's hand

"Heads or tails?" Mizuki asked as he tossed the coin up

"Tails"

Iruka caught the coin midair and flipped it on the back of his opposite hand.

"It's heads, which means you have to a clone jutsu." Iruka said looking at the coin

"Well I can't do that. My chakra won't let me do it." I inform the teachers.

"Then I'm going to have to give you a zero" Mizuki says

"Fine by me. But your judging a fish on its ability to climb a tree" Jay said as he turned around and exited the room.

"How did you do?" Ino asked as Jay got back to his seat.

"Failed it" Jay replied

"Oh" Ino said quietly.

With his head comfortably placed against the wall sleep soon claims him until he is awoken by Ino to inform him about the taijutsu part of the test starting.

* * *

"Ok everyone, for the taijutsu portion of your exam you must incapacitate or knock out your opponent. Don't worry you will be stopped by us if things get too out of hand." Mizuki informed us. "Now we will randomly select names out of a hat for your opponent. First is Shikamaru Nara Vs Lee Zu"

Shikamaru easily handled the civilian child. The fights continued with all of the future clan heads that fought winning. There were only 2 people left and jay couldn't help but smirk when he realized who his opponent was going to be

"Jay Black vs Sasuke Uchiha" Mizuki shouted

"Ohh this is gonna be good" Jay said as he stretched his neck

Both students stood inside the ring and waited for the match to start.

"Hajime" Iruka shouted

Sasuke was the first to react, charging at the dreaded academy student aiming a punch at his head. Leaning his head to the right, the punch missed its target entirely.

"Come on Sasuke that the best you got" Jay said smirking at the Uchiha

This makes the possible future clan head angry as he comes now with 3 punches aimed at the head/chest which were easily parried. Deciding to go on the offensive Jay cocked his hand back and aimed for his the brooding face. Sasuke manages to get his arms in an X to block the punch, however when the fist made contact with his forearm it forced his arms back into his head. Sasuke stumbled back, stunned from the indirect hit to the head. Seeing his chance Jay decided to end the fight. He launched an uppercut at the Uchiha that connected with his gut sending him flying 3 feet into the air. Jumping up to three feet above the flying prick and clasping his hands together over his head Jay send the club crashing into the Uchiha's skull. Sasuke hits the ground with the sound of bricks hitting a floor.

"SASUKE" His fan club girls shout as their crush lay on the ground

"Call it, he is done." Jay said as he begin to walk away.

"Get back here dope" could be heard as Jay was not quite out of the sparring circle.

Turning around Jay is surprised to see Sasuke struggling to stand and breathing hard. Not liking what he was seeing Jay charge at the Uchiha again aiming quick jabs at his face. Still not completely cognitive the Uchiha doesn't dodge the punches and takes each one in the face. Looking at his target he see his eyes both flash red.

'Oh hell no he is not about to Sharingan my ass' Jay thought to himself

" **Kill him** " Some powerfully dark voice commanded

Not wanting to face a Sharingan user Jay deliver his finishing blow, in the shape of a strong right hand in the temple that launches Sasuke back 5 feet. He lands with a softer thud than before, clearly unconscious

"Winner Jay Black." Iruka shouts

"You go get the nurse and everybody else lets go back in so we can tally the scores and team everyone up." Mizuki says pointing at some civilian kid.

"Man, that kid might be stronger than you and I" Iruka said mentally reviewing the fight.

"He was holding back." Mizuki looking at the unconscious Sasuke "If he really wanted to he could have easily ended him" Mizuki trailed off

"Guess this means we should hit the gym more" Iruka said with a chuckle

* * *

Back inside after every one is healed up

* * *

"Alright everyone. We will calculate your grades and post them outside at 1pm" Iruka informed the class "Until then consider this your lunch break"

"Shikamaru where are you going for lunch?" the blonde asked the lazy genius

"I was just going to go to the roof and cloud gaze" Shikamaru said wishing he didn't have to get up and walk to the roof.

"Really Shika" Ino said as she just shook her head

"How about this. I give you money and you go and get food for me, Shika, and yourself. No Choji I'm not buying food for you I've seen what your mom has to pack you for lunch." Jay offered "That way everyone gets what they want"

"I don't" Choji said sadness evident in his voice

"Alright here" Jay said as he handed the girl 100 ryo. That's 30 each of us and 10 for Snack for Choji" Jay explained

"Ok. So what am I getting everyone?" Ino asked

"Grilled mackerel wrapped in kelp" Shikamaru replied

"Go to Ichiraku's and tell them you're picking up for Jay" Jay replied

"Lots of barbecue chips." Choji replied

"And how am I supposed to carry all this?" Ino asked

"They have take out scrolls just ask for one" Jay replied "We will be on the roof" Jay said as he got up and was followed by Choji and Shikamaru

* * *

Ino arrived on the roof to see Choji munching on chips and Jay and Shikamaru locked in a go battle.

"Here's everyone's food" Ino said as she passed out the respective scrolls.

"Thanks" the three say in unison

"What did you get yourself?" Jay asked as he pondered his next 10 moves

"A wildflower salad" Ino said as he undid the seal on her scroll and out popped the leafy dish

"Never been one for vegetables" Jay said as his seal was undone and out popped 20 bowls of ramen

"But you wouldn't buy me lunch" Choji said jealousy in his voice

"Hey this is lunch and dinner" Jay said as he started on the beef ramen

"So who is winning?" Ino asked

"Shikamaru is its 2-0-1" Choji informed the blonde

The groups of friends continue to sit and chat over their food before the bell signaling the end of lunch

"What a drag I was going to win" Shikamaru said as he stood up

"Well you guys have fun I'll be around" Jay said as he sealed the remainder of his food up.

"You aren't coming?" Ino asked

"No point. I didn't pass any way" Jay said as put the scroll away. "See ya" Jay said as he jumped onto a neighboring roof

* * *

"There you are" Mizuki said as he walked up the the jinchuriki

"You were looking for me?" Jay said as he looked out over the village

"Yea I wanted to tell you there is another way you can graduate" Mizuki said as he sat down by the kid

"Ok I'm listening" Jay replied

"You just need to find a scroll..." Mizuki began

* * *

Jay waited until 3am to make his move. Exiting his apartment Jay looks around before taking to the roofs. After a short 10 minute roof hopping the tree jumping Jay arrived in the forest by the shed as Mizuki had instructed. Looking around and smelling the air jay makes his move once he knows he is alone. Jumping from the trees jay casually walked up to the shack and entered it. Looking around the only thing jay sees is a large scroll. Taking the scroll out into the moon light jay opens it and began reading.

"Let's see... Night Guy? No that's just a taijutsu move. Why the hell is it forbidden? Oh it needs another forbidden jutsu to work. Reverse lotus? Nope another taijutsu move. Summoning Impure Resurrection? Well I don't have any ones DNA so that won't work. Twin Snakes Mutual death? No this one is fucking stupid what's the point if it kills me too. Two more useless taijutsu moves. Mutually Multiplying explosive tags? Hmm that's only good with that Summoning jutsu. Reaper Death Release? Might keep that one in mind I just need to find the mask that goes with it. Eight Gates Release Formation? Ah so here are the 8 gates I needed for all those other moves. The hell I'm not doing a move that kills me at the end. More taijutsus. Shadow clone Jutsu? Makes actual solid clones by splitting the chakra evenly between the clone and user. I'm definitely using this one" Jay said as he read up on how to do it

* * *

"Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Jay shouted as 9 other him appeared "So my control for small things sucks but for big things its ok. Now let's see what else I can learn. Creation Rebirth? Better healing for a shorter life. I don't know if that's worth it. Dead Demon Consuming Seal? Used to seal tailed beast and people within the Shinigami. Why would you need that when guys like the forth could just defeat them. Wait the only way to defeat a tailed beast is to seal it and it must be sealed in an object for the weaker ones only a newborn for the stronger ones. Wait does that mean that the 4th didn't actually defeat the 9 tails." Jay said it finally all clicked in his head."

His birthday and the attack the same day. Why the mobs that attacked him when he was younger called him demon brat. Why basically every store either refused to serve him or hike their prices up when he came in.

" **So you finally realize it** " A deep feral voice said

"Who said that?" Jay said aloud looking around

" **In here** " the voice said

The next thing Jay new he went from the forest to what he would describe as a rundown apartment building with a colossal cage in the middle dwarfing the buildings beside it. Behind the thick bars was a gigantic orange fox easily the size of the residential area of the village if not bigger. . Nine tails failing all behind it hitting the inside of the cage.

" **Welcome** " the fox said as it cracked a smile seemingly showing every one of its hauntingly white teeth

Looking directly into the red orbs that made up the beast eyes the child couldn't help but feel fear.

"No relax calm down." Jay said forcing his fear away.

" **Impressive. Well I can't say its impressive you were impressive when 4 year old you did that, now it's just you being you** " The fox said

"So you're the 9 tails? I don't know why I thought you would be bigger or maybe more red?" Jay said as he grabbed his chin and pondered the fox's appearance "Ok the arms are weird as fuck"

" **My arms?** " the fox asked as it looked at its hands

"You're a fox with human/monkey arm hands" Jay said looking at the weird appendages "Wait why am I here?"

" **Just wanted to make my presents known** " the fox said with a grin that sent shivers down his spine

Jay's view went from the rundown apartment complex that was his mind back to the forest.

"Whoa" Jay said as he realized where he was now "Man this is a lot to take in. I'll get back to learning some of these jutsus I'll deal with this later."

" **I am not a this** " The fox retorted

'Yea, yea whatever' Jay replied

* * *

"Jay!" Iruka shouted as he finaly found his student

"Sup Iruka" Jay said as he wiped the sweat from his brow

"Don't you sup me you are in so much trouble! Half thee village is looking for you the other half is sharpening their kunai." Iruka shouted

"Really and it took you all this long to find me and the fuck why? Mizuki told me this was a secret way to become a genin" Jay explained

"Mizuki told you?" Iruka said trying to process the information

"Look out" Jay shouted as he quickly closed the gap 10 yard and pushed his teacher out of the way of the multiple kunai and shuriken.

"I'm surprised the demon brat closed the gap" Mizuki said as he landed on a nearby tree branch.

"Mizuki watch your mouth" Iruka shouted at the other chunin

"Why Iruka? Don't want the beast to finish off the Umino line?" Mizuki said with a chuckle

"You bastard!" Iruka shouted anger in his voice

"Jay give me the scroll" Mizuki told the kid

"Wait why the hell do you need this. I can't do half these jutsu so I know you can't do many more." Jay replied

"Just give me the scroll Kyuubi brat" Mizuki said anger evident in his voice

"You just broke the thirds law" Iruka shouted at the other nin

"Oh woe is me. Listen up brat you're the Kyuubi. The forth couldn't beat the beast so he sealed him into you"

"I know. I've met the fox." Jay nonchalantly replied

"What?" Iruka and Mizuki both said at the same time

Mizuki was the first to recover

"Looks like I'm going to have to kill you before it get out of hand" Mizuki said as he grabbed the large shuriken on his back and launched the large object at the non-ninja

The object seemed to go slow motion towards the child outcast

'The fuck why is this happening' Jay thought a noticed everything slow down

" **Interesting** " the fox said

With the giant shuriken coming at him, Jay easily put his arm in the hole of the spinning shuriken.

"How did you do that?" Iruka asked?

"No matter I can handle a brat and you Iruka" Mizuki said as he jumped down from the tree

"Nah your gonna fight me" Jay said with a grin "Shadow Clone Jutsu." Jay said as he did the cross hand sign and four him appeared

* * *

When the fog of battle cleared Mizuki lay on the ground bloody, bruised, and unconscious.

"Gotta say I'm disappointed. I was expecting a much tougher fight" Jay said as he dusted his pants off

"Did he even hit you?" Iruka asked

"Nah he hit 2 of my clones though" Jay said as he dispelled the other 2 "Whoa that's weird"

"What? I should have known a forbidden jutsu would have some crazy side effect" Iruka said worried about his student

"It's nothing bad but apparently these clones can transfer what they experienced back to the user. I literally just got 4 other views of beating Mizuki" Jay said as he cycled thru the memories

"Congratz Jay" Iruka said as he sits down to absorb what all had happened

"No need for congratulations I just wanted to see how I fared against a chunin. Hell I'd say I'm at least a 1/4 of the way to jonin if Mizuki is even average." Jay said as he looked at the unconscious chunin

"Close your eyes." Iruka order

"Ok" Jay said as he blinded himself. With his sense of sight gone his hearing seem to pick up allowing him to hear his teachers footsteps get closer to him. Then he felt a foreign object grace his forehead.

"You passed" Iruka said with a smile

"What how?" Jay said believing this to be some trick "So Mizuki was right?"

"No" Iruka said with a laugh "I thought about what you said when you left the room after the clone test. Your chakra control won't allow you to do a jutsu like a regular clone and since we only cover the concept of chakra control I can't fault you for not being able to make a clone. mot jonin dont teach true chakra control til about half way in. But then you had to go and learn a forbidden jutsu."

"Didn't think there was a real extra credit" Jay said as he noticed the sun was now coming up.

"There isn't, most ninja promotion actually occur on the battle field post battle. You didn't really think we just use test to promote people do you? Then again you would know that if you actually read your textbook" Iruka explained

"Yea yea, the textbook will save your life and all that. Now how about we go get some ramen. My treat." Jay offered

"Where did you get that kind of money?" Iruka asked

"A ninja never reveals his secrets" Jay said with a chuckle as he jumped into the trees "Shadow Clone Jutsu." Jay said as he made 5 clones to watch the traitor chunin until the proper people arrive

* * *

So people please review this is a story i wrote but then deleted and now im rewritting it so please tell me what u think. If you like it then go check out my One Piece story as its more or less the same premise and its gotten good reviews. Then once you check that read my Dragonball/Z story of goku the saiyan no head trauma. But any way please let me know what u think


	3. The New Team

The wake up the next morning was one of the easier ones of the of the young jinchuriki's life, maybe it was the mountain of ramen he and Iruka had ate the night before or maybe it was the fact that he was now a real ninja. Getting out of bed the new ninja began his daily rituals that would consume 30 minutes of his time. Exiting the bathroom fully dressed save for his cloak and mask, going to one of the loose floor boards the demon vessel pulled a letter from it. Memories of how had acquired it flooded his mind.

* * *

It was the night of the Uchiha Massacre. A Young Jay was laying on the room of his apartment complex star gazing when he hears feet land on the roof. Looking over Jay is greeted by the sight of his Anbu friend weasel.

"Hey Itachi" Jay sprung up happy to see one of the few people who treated him like a human.

"No time to talk I have to give you something." Itachi said as he handed Jay a letter "Open that when you finally become a ninja." Itachi said with a smile

"Ok but can we go get dango tomorrow?" the child jay asked

"I wish we could but I have to go. You'll see me again when you become a real ninja then we can go get some Dango" Itachi said with a sad smile as he disappeared in a swirl of leaves. Maybe it was just the moonlight but Jay could have sworn Itachi was covered with something wet.

* * *

Today was finally day, the temptation had Jay enthralled ever since that day so many years ago tearing open the paper Jay felt a slight drain on his chakra

The letter read:

 _Dear Jay_

 _First off sorry about the security in this letter but it is very important only you read this. Had someone tried to read it that wasn't you it would have exploded as so as it read the chakra wasn't correct. I need you to look after Sasuke for me, by the time you read this letter I will not be in the village so I need you to be my eyes. Sasuke is a good kid but I'm not blind to the darkness that lay dormant in him. That darkness seems to be our clan's second kekkei genkai. I need you to try and steer him away from that darkness, but I'm not sure intervention alone will be 100% effective so down at the bottom of this letter is a blood seal that will only open for you and the metal in a Konohagakure head band together. Use what I have left down there in case Sasuke is ever engulfed in the darkness_

 _Itachi_

The sheer fact that this was a letter from a missing nin and someone who committed almost total genocide of a clan had Jay itching to see what was in it. Removing his still gleaming head band the new genin sliced his hand only for the thing to almost instantaneously close

"What the hell… Wait now that I think about it I hardly ever bleed or am hurt for more than a few minutes" Jay pondered aloud

" **My doing** " the fox chimed in

"Well thanks for all the healings back then but can you turn that off for a minute" Jay requested "Or else I'm going to have to go full addict and get a syringe"

" **Fine** " the fox said and suppressed the healing ability

Slicing his hand and allowing the blood to now flow forth onto the head band the new ninja stamped it on the bottom of the letter.

"Pfft" went the seal as the smoke cleared jay could see 2 orbs he quickly realized were eyes not just any eyes but Sharingan eyes. Looking below the eyes jay sees another letter

"Only Sharingan can truly defend against Sharingan. Be warned though if you do manage to advance them to their highest level you will go blind. You will need another set to be able to see again or just replace the blind eye with your original if you still have it. Since you are not an Uchiha by birth you will not be able to deactivate it, but with your chakra and your "gift" I believe the drain will amount to what an Uchiha would experience. Protect these eyes as they belonged to someone who cared deeply for me. If you need someone to teach you how to use it seek out a jonin named Kakashi Hatake."

"Well I must be the luckiest bastard" Jay thought with a shit eating grin on his face "With this I'll be damn near invincible."

" **DESTROY THEM** " the fox angrily shouted and thrashed in his cage.

'What the hell calm down' mental Jay replied to the caged beast

" **Curse that whole family I wish that weasel had killed all of them including himself**." The fox retorted

'Ok they obviously did something to you but what the hell could a clan of people do to a 100 yard tall moving natural disaster?' Jay asked

" **Just destroy those eyes** " the Kyuubi responded

'Not happening. Do you know how powerful these will make me?' Jay said as he severed the link

"Now just gotta take a trip to the friendly neighborhood street Surgeon." Jay said as he returned to the floor board revealing his stash of money. 'Seeing as this is a Sharingan I'm probably going to need to pay a hefty sum to get this installed' Jay though as he grabbed the whole stash. "Man that duck head ass bastard is going to shit a brick and a half when he sees this, but i gotta go get fully registered before i show up at the school"

* * *

"5,000,000 fucking ryo my whole stash for one eye." Jay angrily thought aloud "I didn't even see any difference. Now I'm just jumping from roof to roof looking like a cyclops! He could have at least gave me an eye patch or something. Now i have to wear my head band over this eye til this shit heals."

'Fox why arent you healing me?' Jay asked

" **Fuck that eye** " was all the fox said before he severed the link.

''Well fuck you too' Jay said as he landed in front of the ninja registration building. "Lets get this over with' Jay said as he walked into the building

* * *

With that done the ninja raced off the academy to see what team he had landed on

Walking into the class the still healing ninja is happy to see his pineapple haired friend and their mutual rotund friend are already there along with some others.

"Wait we thought you failed" Ino asked seemingly confused

"Oh yea I did I failed the academic tests but I passed the test of life." Jay replied

"What does that mean?" Ino asked

"I cant say anymore" Jay said thinking back to the convo Iruka and he had before the ramen arrived "Just know I passed"

"What took you?" Shikamaru asked

"Had to register" Jay replied as he sat in his seat next to the wall

"That was a drag." Shikamaru replied "So what are we playing today?"

"Shit nothing I spent all 5 mill of my stash, the whole fucking thing." Jay said still thinking about it

"On what?" Choji asked surprised

"I cant tell you yet but wait until I get my first real mission you will hear all about it" Jay replied with a sly smile

"Does it have something to do with why you are wearing head band over you eye?" the lazy genius questioned

"You know Shika sometimes you are too smart for your own good." Jay retorted

"You are just as smart, smarter even if it is street related so what does that say about you?" Shikamaru asked raising an eyebrow and smirking

"Alright that's enough talking" Iruka said as he walked in "Lets get this over I still have to go teach another class. You all are officially ninja now so we shall divide you all into three person teams. Team 1 is still in service so team 2 will be…(insert original teams) and finally team 7 will be Sakura Haruno, Sasuke Uchiha, and Jay Black. Your jonin instructors will be here momentarily to introduce themselves"

"Damn I got captain brood and the co-president of the Sasuke dick ridding club." Jay said to his two friends. He had no real qualms with the pink haired girl besides for how hard she rode the Uchiha's package, the rodee tho was another story. Jay hadnt really noticed when the two became rivals or enemies or what ever they were the just seemed to not get along.

"That does seem weird" Shikamaru stated

"How" Choji asked in between bites of chips

"Each team seems to serve a purpose. Our team is meant to recreate what our parents did. Hinata, Shino, and Kiba make a tracking team that if honed could hunt someone to the ends of the earth and back. But the team Jay is on doesn't seem to really have a strong suite. Jay and Sasuke are basically the best at taijutsu, both have the two highest charka pools, and both are battle intelligent. Sakura is the odd one out, she is physically weak, has small chakra pool and has more of a book knowledge than a battle one. Seems like they wanted an assault team but were one member short" Shikamaru deduced

"Iruka why do I have to be on a team with these two every other teams serves a purpose except mine?" Jay protested

"Those are the way the Hokage decided to form the teams" Iruka replied "Now go out in the ninja world and make me proud" Iruka said as he vanished a swirl of leaves

"Damn you old man" Jay said as he just sat defeated

Within a few moments of Iruka leaving the other jonins poured in to take their teams, Save for team 7. Not one for waiting the new ninja decided to go to sleep for the time or more accurately pay a visit to his tenant

* * *

"Foxy im home" Jay said as he materialized in front of the cage

" **What do you want?** " the fox asked already bored with the boy

"Why do you hate me" Jay asked actually curious "I mean i guess you can see what I've been thru"

" **I hate all of you save for one** " the fox replied

"Who?" Jay asked curiosity growing

" **Why would i tell you** "the fox sneered

"Because I could slit my wrist and throat continuously til i bleed out and then its over for both us"

" **Stupid child. Even if you die i will come back. We tailed beast are immortal chakra beings.** " the fox said

"Well damn." Jay pondered "This is my mind right?"

" **It is a combination of that and the seal** " the fox replied "Peel it off to change the landscape"

"Fox you know I've conned people so why do you think i wouldnt know when game was being ran on me" Jay said shaking his head. Waving his hand the landscape changed to a a forested area much like he woodlands around the village. The cage that housed the beast melted away before forming into chains that bound the beast's limbs "Thats better i dont know why this place was a sewer area"

" **Well played** " the fox retorted

"Do you play?" Jay said as he made a giant go board appear.

* * *

2 hours later

* * *

Beating a immortal demon was proving a challenge like nothing he had tried before. Of he 5 games hey had played Jay had only managed to win one and that was 90% pure luck, then Jay felt something shake him from his sleep Jay jumped down from the board and bid the fox farewell.

Jumping up armed with a kunai in each hand Jay scans the area to see what had awoken him. A quickly study of everything revealed it to be the pink haired girl.

"Kakashi-sensei told me to wake you up" Sakura said her voice shaking

"Oh my bad" Jay said as he sheathed the two small knives "Wait you said Kakashi?"

"Yo" Jay heard as he turned to the origin of the sound. Jay'e one eye is greeted with another one eye, he two had his left eye covered. Looking up and down he silver haired man he only things he sees noticeable are the fact that his hair seems to defy gravity and he wore mask leaving only the area around his right eye visible.

"You and I need to have a convo once all this is over" Jay told the fellow cyclops

"Is that so... All of you meet me on the roof." Kakashi replied as he disappeared in a swirl of leaves

"Man i gotta learn that jutsu" Jay said as he hopped out the window leaving the pinkete and duck head behind.

* * *

"Danzo-sama we have finished gathering all the info we could on the 9 tails jinchūriki's clan. Would you like it submitted in writing or an oral report?" the snake root member asked her leader

"Oral" Danzo replied knowing better than to leave a paper trail

"From what we gathered the Black clan originated in Kumo but they were extremely nomadic. We are talking they have some form of a camp site in in every major country." Snake explained

"Where they just culturally nomadic or was there another reason for them constantly being on the move?" Danzo pondered aloud

"From what we could gather they stayed moving to try and avoid capture." Replied snake

"So they do have some value. Why were they running?" Danzo asked

"They had a very special kekkei genkai, we couldn't find what they called it directly but after interviewing some people who's had an ancestor that was members we got a description of what it entails."

'This should be good.' Danzo thought

"The descendants called the kekkei genkai the perfect form. They have the perfect human bodies as far as we can tell. In fact the people who were descendants of them were all over 80 but moving like they were 40. If the stories they told about their ancestors were true they lived to be well into their 200's and as their descendants though diluted should live to a hundred easily." Snake elaborated

"So it just increases longevity? That's not so special the Uzumaki and the Senju both do the same thing."

"That's not all sir, they maintain their youthful abilities well into the 80's, have peak human speed, strength, reaction time, and healing. From what we could gather they could be considered the taijutsu Uzumaki." Snake concluded

"So if we could breed him with a surviving Uzumaki we would have a being with max chakra, speed, and strength that could be in active service for 100 years no problem." Danzo said clearly mentally salivating at the thought of super ninja all through his ranks. "Increase surveillance on him"

* * *

"Lord Orochimaru we have the results from the Root intel mission along with what we were able to steal from Kumogakure." a glasses wearing silver aired ninja stated

"Was the information from the Cloud different?" the snake lover asked as he read the Root notes

"It was all the same save for one thing. That clan's children always have both parents kekkei genkai even if it is dormant in the parent." The white haired assistant stated

"So if we can get the 9 tails vessel to have children and I am able to get Sasuke's body I could create an endless supply of bodies that have the Sharingan and numerous other kekkei genkai along with the physical enhancements." Orochimaru thought

"What about cloning?" the assistant asked

"The DNA gets too damaged or incomplete when cloning this way we are almost guaranteed success. To think Kohona has two prizes I must keep my eye one" Orochimaru said a sickening smile

* * *

Its weird that super ending gave me the jolt to write this. Super ending somehow drained my desire to continue my kakarot store but upped the anti for me wanting to continue my naruto and one piece stories. But anyway pease review they really give me the energy to review the more thought out and constructive the reviewthe more juice it gives me


End file.
